A Christmas Surprise
by Lynleygracey
Summary: Barbara doesn't want to come to the Met's Christmas party
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the rights to Tommy Lynley and Barbara Havers. I have read the books and watched the TV series. So I am inspired by both.

* * *

**2 months before Christmas.**

"And what are you going to cook"?

Barbara Havers looked up and saw Winston Nkata standing next to her desk. "Excuse me?"

"What are you going to cook"?

"Nothing. Why"?

"We are having a Christmas party and everyone brings something", said Winston with a grin.

"I am not going to any Christmas party".

"Oh come on Barb, everyone comes, even the D I". The last thing was said with a wink.

Barbara blushed, but shrugged her shoulders. "Not everybody is coming. I am going home".

"You can't. It is in the boss's time", said Winston with a smile.

"That's ok. I have plenty of free days left, so I can go home if I want to.

Winston sighed and walked away.

Barbara shook her head and went back to work.

* * *

**7 weeks before Christmas**

"Barb, are you sure you are not coming"?

Winston was on the war path again.

"Do you ever listen to what I say? If I say no it is no. Which part of no do I have to explain? **Stop asking Winnie"**.

Tommy Lynley saw this exchange between his colleagues. Usually they could get along, but this was different. It was like Winston was walking in a minefield. He saw Winston come his way.

"She still says no Gov".

Tommy heard the sadness is his voice and looked at Barbara. "She will come around".

"Can't you talk to her"?

Tommy looked amused. "You really want her to come don't you"?

Winston nodded.

"If I didn't know you better I would say you are in love with her".

Winston's mouth fell open. "Me and Barb"? He looked at Barbara who was on the phone not even looking their way. "I think you are more her type".

"Me? She hates everything I stand for. My title, my inheritance, everything".

"Please have a word with her".

"I see what I can do", said Tommy. But while he said it, he knew that she would never come to the Christmas party. He saw Winston walking back to his desk and work.

* * *

**A day later**

"Sergeant, do you have a moment"?

Barbara saw Tommy standing in the doorway of his office. He was up to something, she was sure of it. Otherwise it would be Barb or Barbara.

"**Now** **please"**.

"Coming Sir", she muttered. She followed him into his office.

He shut the door and saw her taking her seat at his desk. He followed her and sank down in his own chair.

"What is it Sir? I try to do my best to..."

"It's not about your work Barbara", he interrupted her.

She was relieved it was not about her work, but what then? Barbara saw his brown eyes were a bit weary. "Working to hard Sir"?

He shook his head. "No, just to much on my mind. John Pennelin is enjoying his pension, so that leaves Mother to deal with everything. I can't ask that of her. And she is not the youngest. But I didn't ask you to come here to talk about that".

"I see", said Barbara. Her heart made a leap in the air. She had loved him for some years now, and she was hoping he would declare his love for her. But then, he would never do that here in his office.

"Why are you not coming to the party".

"Because I don't want to come. These bastards out there are nice in your face, but when you turn your back they throw a knife in your back".

Tommy didn't believe what he was hearing. "These bastards are your colleagues".

"So what? You know aswell as I do that they are sexist pigs too".

"**Barbara** **enough".**

She rarely saw him angry, but now he was not angry but furious. While she spoke he jumped out of his chair.

She did the same thing. "**I am not coming to this bloody party".**

Behind her he saw that their colleagues had stopped their work and were looking their way. "Whatever you want. But don't expect an afternoon off. There's still work to be done".

She gave him a cold stare. Finally she said "Whatever. As long as you don't bother me with that party again. Oh, and tell Winston I kill him if he asks me about it again". She didn't gave him time to answer. She walked out of his office and slammed the door shut.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the rights to Tommy Lynley and Barbara Havers. Characters are inspired by both book and TV version.

* * *

**Same day**

Barbara looked at Hillier in disbelieve. She had waited untill Tommy was on his lunchbreak before she went to Hillier, Tommy's boss. She had wanted to ask a day off.

"And which day will that be?"

"The 13th", she said, hoping her voice wouldn't betray her. She watched as Hillier typed in something on his keyboard and looked at his computer. She was hoping that he didn't know about the party, but it was very unlikely. She saw him shook his head.

"Is it urgent?"

She shook her head, knowing she lost.

"Than there's nothing I can do for you sergeant. All leaves for that day are cancelled. D I Lynley asked me to do so".

Barbara felt anger rising. But she didn't want to show it here. She nodded and said "Thank you Sir."Then she left his office and went back to her desk. She took out her fags and went to the stairwell. She decended a few floors and lighted a cigarette. She inhaled deeply and felt her anger subside. But it didn't last long. She heard footsteps, and quickly pressed the cigarette to the sole of her shoe.

"Sergeant Havers?"

Shit. It looked like Tommy's lunchbreak was over. "Sir"?

"Why are you here?"

"I fancied a smoke."

His face stood grim. "Don't lie to me."

Her face went red and she felt the anger that just left her bubbled to the surface. "I am not lying."

"You are, and you know it. And your face shows it. I want you in my office in 5 minutes."

Barbara heard his footsteps disappear and muttered "damn you." Quickly she followed him. She knew that if she kept him waiting, she was in trouble.

* * *

"What do you think you were doing?"

"Sir?" she answered surprised.

"You went behind my back. You went to Hillier for a day off".

Her jaw dropped. How did he know? Hillier must have told him. Silent she cursed the man. He would do anything to set Tommy against her.

"I'm waiting for an answer."

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking".

"You can say that again. You won't get a day off Barbara," he said a bit more friendly. "I don't know what Hillier told you, but it is not my idea to give you extra work. There's always something to do."

"He said it was your idea. And you mentioned it yesterday. I don't care to do that."

"Then why ask for a day off?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't want to be bothered with that bloody party. I am sick and tired of it. I don't want to be included in it. Another thing I told you yesterday."

He nodded. "Don't do it again Barbara. You know that Hillier wants to drive a wedge between us. He's looking for reasons to get me sacked and you back to the street, in uniform."

"I know, I know," she said. She didn't dare to look at him.

"I feel the same way about that party, but I have to show my face."

"No, you don't." Now she looked at him and saw something in his friendly brown eyes she never saw before. Was it longing. "Don't be daft," she told herself in silence. "You can do whatever you want".

"No Barbara, I have to show my face. Even if it is for only an hour. Hillier is coming too."

"And what does he bring to the party? "A curry full of pepers?"

Tommy laughed and said "I don't think he eats those."

Barbara laughed aswell. "Sorry, I didn't want to pass you. As usual I didn't think before I went to Hillier to ask for the day off."

"It is fine Barbara. Friends again?"

Before she had time to answer there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

Winston walked in and Barbara took her leave. Winston saw her and wanted to say something to her.

"Don't" said Tommy a bit more angry than he intended.

Barbara went back to work with a smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own the rights to Tommy Lynley and Barbara Havers. Characters are based on both TV series and books.

* * *

**Same day**

The working day was over and it was time to go home. Barbara stretched her limbs and yawned.

"Tired?" asked Winston with a wink.

She nodded. "I don't get much sleep lately."

"So you are going home?"

"Yep," she answered and hung her bag on her shoulder.

"Shame," answered Winston. "I wanted to ask you out."

"That 'll have to wait."

She walked away and heard Tommy calling for Winston.

* * *

She took home some take away from the chinese down the road. She dropped the bags on the table and walked over to the fridge. She took out a can of beer. Then she looked for a clean plate and cutlery. She took it to the table and wanted to start her dinner. But her phone interupted. With a sigh she looked at the screen. She saw the name of her boss.

"Sorry, but you have to wait," she said to her phone.

But soon her landline was making some noise. Inwardly she cursed. With the beer in her hand she walked over and picked it up.

"Sir?"

She heard a sigh and then "When are you ever call me Tommy."

"You are my boss."

"I thought I was a friend too, despite what happened earlier today."

"Why are you calling? Are we on a case?"

"No, but I was a bit worried about you."

"You don't have to be. I'm fine."

"That is good to hear. I won't bother you any longer. Have a nice evening."

Before she could answer he had hung up. She felt a bit of guild nagging, but she went back to her dinner. Once in bed she could not help but thinking he wanted to tell her something. But what? She hated her own reaction. It took her some time to get back to sleep.

Her alarm woke her to soon. She got up and headed for the shower. While she was showering she pretended to feel Tommy's hands all over her body. While she dried herself she had to chuckle at her thoughts. She and Tommy carressing eachother in the shower? What was she thinking. But on the other hand, why not. He was the one she really loved. She kept this secret close to her heart. No one was ever to know, especially not Tommy himself. He would laugh at her.

When she arrived at the Met, she was in for a surprise. She walked into his office and found Isabelle Ardrey there.

"Where's D I Lynley?"

Isabelle looked up and answered "He won't be here for a while. He has some urgent business to attend. He's off to Cornwall."


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own the rights to Tommy Lynley, Barbara Havers and other characters of the series. My story has elements of both the book and TV series.

* * *

**3 weeks before Christmas**

Barbara was hard at work. Another case had come up and she had to get used to working with Isabelle Ardrey. She was no match to Tommy, who gave her some freedom to go her own way. Isabelle was very strict and wanted everything counted for. Right now she was on the warpath. Even Winston could do nothing right.

"Heard anything from the D I?" asked Winston later in the day.

She shook her head. "Nothing. He even doesn't pick up his phone."

"It must be something serious then,"

She nodded.

"I guess so."

"Do you think he will come to the party?"

"It depends on the situation in Cornwall I guess."

"**Havers! Nkata! I want you in my office. Now!**"

"Here we go again," sighted Winston.

Both got up and ran into her office.

"Sit down," Isabelle barked.

They did as she asked and looked at her expectantly.

Isabelle took out a file and tossed it on the desk.

"What is this?"

Winston looked blankly.

"M'am?"

"This file is not complete."

Barbara took up the file and looked over the pages. Then she nodded.

"McPearson is still looking into the stolen car. It takes some time M'am. He hopes to have some information soon."

"**Soon? How soon?**"

"No need to shout Gov, he does all he can."

"Don't Gov me Sergeant. I am not D I Lynley."

"No M'am. Sorry." said Barbara and looked at her shoes. She felt humiliated. Tommy would never treat her this way. She missed him more than she thought she would.

"I'll look into it," Winston said while taking the file out of Barbara's hands.

"Oh no you won't," was Isabelle's answer. She snatched the file out of Winston's hands.

"This whole team is a disappointment. I truly don't understand how D I Lynley keeps you all on."

"**That's not fair!**" shouted Barbara.

"Barb,"

"**No Winnie. Everybody works their socks off and she knows it.**"

"**Enough Sergeant!"**"**We are no slaves, we are people. McPearson stayed...**"

"**I SAID ENOUGH!**"

Isabelle slammed the desk so hard that Winston thought she broke at least her hand. Both he and Barbara looked at her in astonishment.

"**Do you want to get fired?**"

Barbara didn't dare to look her in the face, but did it anyway. What she saw was a highly red face and a mouth moving like a fish would move on dry land. Then she shook her head.

"Then I suggest you get back to work. Both of you. I want this case solved at the end of today."

"That is not fair Gov, eh M'am," said Winston

"Don't you start aswell Sergeant Nkata. Go back to work and report everything directly to me. Understood?"

"Yes M'am," they said at the same time. Then they left the office and went back to work.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own the rights to Tommy Lynley, Barbara Havers and other characters of both book and tv series.I

* * *

**Same evening.**The working day was over and Barbara and some of her colleagues were having a pint in the pub.

"He is not my favorite, but I prefer to work with D I Lynley any time. This woman is impossible," said Ted McPearson.

Winston nodded. "Did she threatened to fire you aswell?"

Ted shook his head. "No, but she would have me demoted in no time "

"I think she has a problem," said Stuart Lafferty, the pathologist.

"With us," said one of the other officers.

Stuart shook his head.

"Oh come on. You heard how she treated us."

"Yes, but I think there's another problem."

His colleagues looked at Stuart with amazement.

"She is drinking. A lot," said Stuart.

By seeing the look on his colleagues faces he added, "really, a lot. She can drink a sailor under the table. You might not have seen it, but I have."

"I had my suspucions," said Barbara. "But for now we have make the best of the situation."

"Heard anything from the D I?" asked Stuart.

She shook her head. "No. And he's not answering his phone either."

Stuart saw the sad look in her eyes. She had never told him, but he knew about her feelings for Tommy. She had loved him for some time, and Tommy felt the same. But both were to shy to say anything. He too had tried to call Tommy, but with no results.

* * *

At home Barbara thought about Stuart's words. Ardrey an alcoholic? It would explain her outbursts. She could not believe she would be so stupid as to drink at work. She took out her mobile phone and tried to call Tommy again. She had no hopes of him answering, but to her surprise he did.

"Hello Barbara."

She heard he was tired.

"How are you Sir?"

"Please call me Tommy or Thomas. I have heard enough Sirs the last few days."

"Alright. How are you Tommy."

"Not good Barb. Mum is not doing well and is unable to cope here. I have to step up."

"I am so sorry to hear this. Do you need any help?"

"There's nothing you can do. Judith and Peter are here and do all they can, but it is up to me."

"Don't be so hard on yourself Tommy. You do all you can, I am sure of it."

"I guess so. How's work?"

"It's a nightmare Ardrey is a horror to work with. Everybody is on their toes. Even McPearson got a lot of verbal abuse from her."

"Really? I have to call Hillier about it."

"No!" she almost shouted through the phone. "There's more"

She held her breath and heard the tension in his voice.

"More?"

"Stuart Lafferty suspect she is drinking."

"I knew it would come out."

"You know about it?"

"Yes. And I have tried to talk to her, but she wouldn't listen. She needs help, but she won't see it."

Barbara took a sip of her tea and listened.

"I am sorry that I didn't return your calls..."

"Hey, don't apologize. It must have been a stressfull time for you. And then to be called by me, must be awful."

"It wasn't awful at all. But I just didn't have the time and courage to return your calls. There was so much going on here that I was to tired to return any calls."

Hearing him made her tear up. She had missed him so much and it hurt her to hear him like that. So tired and helpless. It sounded like he lost his heart.

"Don't cry Barb. I will be fine. It might take some time, but I will make it through. Oh, and please don't tell anyone at the Yard that I called. It's just that..."

"I understand," she said. "No one will hear a word."


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own the rights to Tommy, Barbara and the other characters of both book and TV serie.

* * *

**Christmas party day**

Barbara dreaded this day. She had heard her colleagues about the food they made and how much they were looking forward to the party. She would have non of it. She was looking forward to spend time alone. She looked up when she heard her name. Tommy was standing in the dooropening of his office.

"Hello Barb."

She got up and run over. She hugged him tightly and felt his arms around her. This was how she liked it. The sound of whistling and cheering colleagues made her let him go. She blushed and he ushered her into his office.

"That's some welcome." he said with a smile. "Did you miss me so much?".

She nodded. "Working with Audrey is a nightmare."

"Yes, I have heard about that. I'm affraid you are stuck with her for a while. I only came to pick up some stuff and for the party."

She shot him a bit of an angry look.

"I know you are not coming. How's the case going?"

"Winnie made an arrest early this morning, so I hope we can wrap it up soon."

He nodded.

She saw he was tired. He lost weight and had a hollow look in hid eyes. Still she saw a sparkle in them. "So you are going back to Howenstow?"

"Yes. I leave after the party. At the moment Judith and Peter are there and their families come over for Christmas."

"Sounds like fun."

He smiled, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. He walked over to a pile of files and gave it to her.

"Sorry Barbara, if I had a say in it you could have gone home."

She took the files from him and walked away. Before she left his office she turned around.

"Good to see you back, even if it's for a short time."

"Good to see you too."

She threw the files on her desk and took one of them.

* * *

"Sure you're not coming?" said Winston. He looked ridiculous in his Christmas sweater and Santa hat. It even had some lights in it. They went on and off.

"Yes, I am sure."

Tommy came out of his office and looked at Winston. Then he gave Barbara a wink. "Ready Winnie?"

"Where's your Christmas hat?" asked Winston.

"Are you crazy?"

Barbara laughed. "Have fun guys."

"Are you...?"

She shot Winston a look and waved with her hand. "Bye Winston."

Winston and Tommy walked out of the office and Barbara went back to work.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own the rights to Tommy, Barbara and other characters of both the Lynley books and TV series.

* * *

**Christmas party day**

He had driven down from Cornwall and arrived at the Met early in the morning. He went straight to his office. There was nobody there yet and he was happy with that. He wanted to gather his thoughts. A lot had happened in the last few weeks. Maybe a bit to much. The phone disturbed his thoughts. With a sigh he took the call.

"Inspector?" he heard Hillier's voice. "That blasted man," he thought. "Sir?"

"I want you in my office now!"

He must have kept an eye on the CCTV of the parkinglot. He didn't see anyone on his way from there to his office. Tommy got up and left his office.

"Did you know that D I Ardrey is drinking?"

Tommy shook his head. He knew, but he knew better than to tell Hillier that.

"So I want you back here. I cancel your leave as of now."

"You can't do that. You know how bad my mother is and..."

Hillier waved him off. "It is not to his Lordship to say what I can do or not." Hillier almost spat the words in his face.

"His Lordship? So that's it. You are jealous of my title."

Anger and amazement fought for for attention, but amazement won.

"I am a senior officer, so you..."

Ah, that's it," interrupted Tommy. "This is about ranks. Well, I am sorry to say that I have permission from the Deputy Chief Constable himself."

Now it was Hilliers turn to be amazed.

"He told me I can take the time I need to solve the problems at home. May I suggest DI McPearson in my place?"

* * *

Hillier had been more than angry with this, but Tommy didn't care. He left Hillier's office and went to his own. A few colleagues were present and told him all about the case and what had happened.

Isabelle Ardrey arrived and was surprised to see Tommy in his office.

"I thought you were on leave."

"I am. I only came back to pick up some stuff and the party."

"I see," said Isabelle and wanted to say something, but Tommy's words stopped her.

"Hillier knows you are drinking."

"What! Who told him." She looked at Tommy, who looked at her in silence.

"It's Havers, isn't it."

"Leave Barbara out of this. She would never tell him. She's too scared to loose her job."

"Did I touch a nerve?"

"No, you did not. But Hillier must have seen something himself. I am only warning you. That is all. Do with it what you want."

"Thanks Tommy. I'm sorry. I was out of line."

"Apology accepted," said Tommy with a smile. "I leave you to it then."

* * *

The Christmas party was in full swing. Tommy took a sip from his beer and looked around. Everybody was enjoying themselves, but he missed someone. Barbara was at work at her desk. He would have done anything to be with her, and not here at the Met. He loved her more than he dared to say. The problem was that she hated everything he stood for. His title, money and pile of a house as she called it. He smiled at the thought of her. He never thought he would love someone again after Helen died. But he did. He piled some food on a plate and went to his office.

* * *

Barbara was still at work. It surprised him. Usually she took the chance to sneak out whenever she could. She looked tired and drained. He walked over and placed the plate next to her.

She looked up. "What's this?"

"I brought you some food. I thought you might like it."

"Thanks, but I am not hungry."

"Really? You have been here for hours, you must be at least a bit hungry."

"I might be, but I am not touching that."

Tommy looked at the plate and then to her. "There's nothing wrong with it. I had a bit of it myself, and I am still alive."

She smiled, but firmly shook her head. "No thank you Sir."

Tommy sighted and sat down next to her. "When are you ever going to call me Tommy?"

"Not here."

"Why not? We are alone now, so you can call me anything you want."

Her face turned red. Did he see something she didn't? "I'd better not do that."

He laughed. "Are you scared to hurt my ego?"

She shook her head. "Never mind. Can I get back to work now?"

He took her hands and looked at her. "Come with me to Howenstow Barbara."

"As decoration?"

"No." he said while he shook his head. He came closer and whispered, "as my partner." Then he kissed her. He didn't care if anyone saw them. He wanted her in his life. He felt her lips part and groaned. Then he felt her moving away from him. He let go and looked at her. Her face was flushed and her eyes full of fear and tears.

"Please go," she whispered.

"I love you Barbara."

She shook her head. "You think you do, but you don't."

"Please Barbara. I mean it. I have never thought I could love someone again after Helen died, but I have found love again. Please don't reject me. Come with me to Howenstow."

She got up and stepped away from him. "I can't. It is difficult to explain. Can you please go." While she spoke, she turned her back to him.

He knew that it was useless to argue with her. He got up and left her. On her desk the food was getting cold.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own the rights to.Tommy, Barbara and other characters from both Lynley TV series and books.

* * *

Two days before Christmas

Stuart Lafferty saw her come into his office. "Everything alright Barb?"

"Yeah, I'm fine "

It didn't sound convincing to him. Her behaviour was odd since the Christmas Party. She hardly spoke with anyone and kept to herself. He had seen Tommy leave with a plate of food, and a little bit later on with a griefstricken face. He had seen Barbara leave shortly after that with a simulair look on her face.

"Don't lie to me Barbara. I saw first Tommy and then you leave. Both your faces said enough."

"I don't want to talk about it."

Stuart shrugged his shoulders. "Fine. But do you know that he loves you."

"He thinks he does."

"No Barbara. He genuinely loves you. And you love him."

Her green eyes widened in shock.

"Don't worry. I didn't tell anyone. I see the way you look at eachother."

"He asked me to go with him to Howenstow."

Stuart crossed his arms and let out a deep sigh. "So why are you still here then?"

"I won't make myself the laughing stock of the family. Can you imagine. The 8th earl of Asherton with a commoner?"

"Why not? We don't live in the middle ages. "I am sure they love you. I know his mother and sister do. Come on Barb, you're waisting your time here. Just pack your bag and go. Tell him how you feel. Make eachother happy. I can't stand to see you both look so unhappy. You belong together."

"Are you sure?"

"Ofcourse I am." He got up and took her in his arms. "Listen to me very carefully."

She looked up and saw he was really concerned about her.

"The case is solved and you are due some time off. You don't want to spend Christmas on your own do you."

She shook her head.

"Well then. May I advice you go home, sleep a few hours and go to Cornwall. It's not to late."

She let go of him and said "Alright then." Then she turned to walk away.

"Oh, and I want an invitation to the wedding." Her giggles were a pleasure to his ears.

* * *

**December 24**"Tommy can I have a word?" Judith stepped into his bedroom and shut the door. "What is going on with you?"

Ever since he came back from London he tried to hide from her. In vain, as she was standing in his doorway, blocking the only exit. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play with me Tommy. You are not yourself since you came back from London."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Since when is my oldest brother a coward."

The words hit home. He turned around and she saw he was furious. "I am not a coward!"

Judith laughed at him and said "No? So why are you sulking and try to hide from me? You think I didn't notice?"

Tommy said nothing, but he felt his heart pounding in his chest.

Judith looked at her brother with curiousity. She saw a range of emotions on his face. "Is it mother?"

He shook his head.

Judith thought a bit harder and then she finally understood. "It's Barbara isn't it." He didn't answer but his face told her what she needed to know. "When is she coming?"

"She isn't. I made a fool of myself by telling her I love her. I can never face her again."

Judith shook her head. "You made no fool of yourself Tommy. You were right to tell her you love her. Maybe she needs time. Maybe she was shocked by your words. Remember that she never felt comftable here."

Tommy nodded. It was true what Judith said. Despite the warm welcome the family gave her she never felt happy at Howenstow.

"But I think you shocked her," Judith went on. "I think you answered her feelings and scare her off."

"You have a nice way of putting things together Judith."

"It's not what I mean. She's to scared to admit her feelings for you. Remember that you are the 8th Earl of Asherton."

"You are no help Judith." He said with a frown. "Forget about it allright. I gambled and I lost. Can you please go, I still have some other things to do."

Judith admitted defeat and left.

* * *

**Christmas Eve**The whole Lynley family was at the family church for the Christmas Eve service. Peter had his wife and young son with him. Judith

brought her husband and twin dayghters. Even Dorothy was there. She looked fragile and it was clear that something was wrong with her. She was surrounded by the staff of Howenstow. Only Tommy was alone. He was the only one that looked gloom. He didn't see how beautiful the church was decorated and didn't notice the smell of the Christmas trees. He wanted Christmas to be over. The sooner the better. The service was about to start when the Church doors opened. A latecomer entered the Church.

Everybody looked at the lady in the doorway. She looked around and catched a glimpse of Judith.

Judith smiled and waved.

The lady smiled back and walked over to the Lynley's.

Tommy looked up and saw her. "Is it really you?" he whispered.

She sat next to him and kissed his cheek. They didn't have time to talk. The organist started to play and the service began.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own the rights to Tommy, Barbara and other characters of both Lynley TV series and books.

* * *

Christmas Eve

The Christmas Eve service had started. Tommy looked around. It was like he saw the beauty of the decorations for the first time. He was well aware of the lady next to him. He saw her walk in and couldn't believe his eyes. She looked stunning in a black figure hugging dress. He knew she tapdanced, but he never saw that her figure had changed. She looked stunning. She even had put up some make up.

She caught him looking at her and sqeezed his hand. Her reward was a stunning smile. She then looked around. Not many people looked her way. But Judith and Dorothy did. They both smiled. Judith even winked. She blushed and looked at Tommy.

He was a new man. Gone was the grumpy, tired man. Back was the sparkle in his eyes. He took her hand and kissed it. "Please tell me I'm not dreaming," he whispered.

"Stuart wants an invitation to our wedding," she whispered back.

He threw his head back and his laughter burst through the church. Everybody looked his way now, but he didn't care. It looked like his gamble had paid off after all.

* * *

After the service they walked over to her car.

"Can I offer you a lift?"

He smiled and nodded. Then he took her in his arms and kissed her. He felt her arms around him and her lips parted. Unlike the last time she drew him closer. He couldn't help but smile.

* * *

They entered Howenstow though the backdoor. He carried her luggage to the room next to his own. "You should have told me you were coming. I have no present for you."

She shrugged her shoulders. "You are my present. I had planned to come a bit sooner, but the roads are a nightmare."

"I know. Everybody comes home for Christmas. And then there are the tourists that come over for the holidays. And then there are the latecomers," he said with a wink.

"I am so sorry for what happened at the Met," she said.

He sat down at the bed and patted on the bed for her to sit next to him. She did and went on. "I have loved you for some time, but I was to scared to tell. People would never accept me as your girlfriend."

He took her in his arms. "I don't care what everybody thinks. I love you Barbara. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but there's something I have to tell you. I have resigned from the Met."

"What?"

"Please hear me out darling. We recently found out that Mum has the early stage of alzheimers. I can't leave everything to the staff. I am needed here. I've neglected my duty for to long. I am needed here. I hope you understand."

"And what about me?"

"I totally understand if you go back to London and get on with your life. I can tell you that you never have to work a single day in your life, but I understand that you want a bit of freedom in that direction."

Firmly she shook her head. "You should have told me."

"Yes, I should have. But I couldn't bear to see the look on your face. You might have hated me for it, and it was a last minute decission."

"Are we finished talking now?"

"Have anything in mind?" he asked with a smile and a wink.

She didn't say anything. She pulled him closer and kissed him. She let herself fall onto the bed, taking him with her. With a smile his hands moved to her hips. Her hands went the same way.

"Tommy! Barbara!"

They both cursed and straightened their clothes.

"In here!"

Tommy opened the door and saw his sister look at them.

"Are you coming down or not? The kids want their presents."

"We are coming." said Tommy, who's face went red.

"Don't take to long," Judith said with a wink.

* * *

They found the family sitting around the Christmas tree. The children jumped up.

"Uncle Tommy!"

Tommy wrapped his arms around them and greeted them all with a kiss. He saw his family look at him and Barbara. "What?"

Judith raised her glass of champagne. "Here's to a happy Christmas and to Tommy and Barbara"

The whole family did the same.

"Hear, hear" said Peter. "My annoying brother finally found his match.

Barbara felt Tommy moving, but stopped him with a simple gesture.

* * *

He couldn't sleep, knowing that Barbara was asleep in the room next to him. After some tossing and turning he got up and walked over to Barbara's room. He knocked on the door and opened it. "Barb," he whispered. He got no answer. He wanted to leave when he heard her voice.

"Tommy?"

With a smile he closed the door and got into bed. He wanted to close his eyes when he heard her say, "You are not going to sleep are you?"

"Ofcourse not," he answered with a smile. He kissed her and her pajamas disappeared, just like his boxershort. When he entered her secret parts, they both felt like coming home. It didn't take long for the both of them to reach the stars. They made love many times that night and fell asleep in eachothers arms.

* * *

He woke up and looked at the sleeping lady next to him. With a smile he started to caress her again.

She opened her eyes and said with a sleepy voice, "Merry Christmas my dear."

He answered, "Merry Christmas darling." Then he made her really his.


End file.
